Thunder
by blue assembly
Summary: A thunderstorm has Pewdie frightened. Cry's there to help. [ Pewdiecry. Drabble. ]


**Thunder**

* * *

Curious fingers poked and prodded at Cry's cheek, stirring the brunette boy from a pleasant sleep. Unconsciously, Cry mumbled something incoherent and shifted away from the pokes and prods, burying his cheek deeper into his feather-stuffed pillow.

"Cry."

A soft sigh from the one in question, who only pulled the covers further up and over his face.

_Poke, poke._

"_Cry_."

"Mmm..?" It worked, as the brunette sat up with drowsy eyes. His blurred vision focused in on the outline of a hunched over Pewdie, who currently sat considerably close to him on the edge of the bed. "What? What is it?" He breathed a tired sigh, his voice laced with sleep.

"I..." A crack of thunder sounded somewhere close, and even through the darkness Cry could see the glint of Pewdie's teeth as he grimaced and scootched even closer to the mask-less gamer. "I can't sleep with the rain and thunder. It um..-" More thunder, "It's too loud for me to sleep."

There was silence, more on Cry's part as he registered Pewdie's current situation. A flicker of lightning illuminated Pewdie's facial features, the fear deep in his eyes, before Cry finally opened his mouth to speak. "So... You're afraid of the thunder and lightning?" He asked, tiredly rubbing the sleep out of his left eye.

Pewdie flinched visibly, and his eyebrows furrowed in a stubborn manner. "No," he corrected, "I just can't sleep with the rain and stuff. It's too ah... Distracting."

"And...?" Cry trailed off.

"And... I was wondering if I could uhm. Sleep in here? If that's weird, it's totally fine. I understand. Totally. But I think it'd be better if I did. Stay in here I mean." Pewdie awkwardly stood up, clasping his hands together.

Cry registered this as a nervous habit, and stared quizzically at the dirty blonde. Does he mean in the same bed? _Cry's_ bed?

Pewdie bit his lip and made a slow break for the bedroom door, clutching the knob between his fingers. "No? Okay, cool, it's all good. Night, Cry."

Cry's voice echoed throughout his bedroom as he called a small, "Wait!"

As Pewdie turned to look back, he watched Cry lift the corner of his comforter, inching towards the other side of the bed.

"You can stay in here man," Cry said reassuringly, "I'm just out of it, I haven't slept for right for like a week. Here." He patted the empty space where his body had previously occupied.

Pewdie didn't waste time, sauntering over to the side of the bed and crawling beneath the thick protection of the blanket. Warmth surrounded the blonde's body instantly, causing him to sigh comfortably and cuddle into soft fabric of Cry's pillow case. It was bliss, it truly was, and somehow he felt instantly safer around Cry... Which didn't bother him in the least. They were best friends, weren't they?

Steady breathing from Cry's side of the bed told Pewdie that the brunette had already fallen asleep again, and the peels of thunder started to worry the blonde once more. What if lightning struck the house and killed them both? What if it went right through his body and burnt him to death?

As stealthily as possible, Pewdie scooted himself closer to Cry. The other gamer wasn't disturbed in the slightest. Pewdie inched closer, _closer,_ until his arm brushed slightly against the material of Cry's night shirt. Biting his lip, the blonde reached out with long arms and tenderly snaked them around Cry's torso, being as delicate as possible as to not wake the man and rouse unwanted questions. The brunette breathed in deeply, before exhaling in a soft sigh, and returning back to his even breathing, a light snore here and there. Pewdie relaxed as he succeeded in his efforts, gently tucking his head into the space between Cry's neck and collarbone. A sudden fatigue overcame him, and a small hum passed through his lips as he slipped his eyes closed.

"Goodnight Cry," he whispered as quietly as he could, before fading quickly into a dreamless sleep.

A gentle chuckle. "Goodnight, Pewds."

* * *

(_Pointless drabble! Hopefully not as bad as I'm seeing it~)_

_(Review too? ;o;)_


End file.
